


I Am Here

by Rshinystars



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, He's kind of a Oracle, Oracle!Ravus, Pain, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rshinystars/pseuds/Rshinystars
Summary: Luna was always confused as to why everything was going so smoothly.Why the covenants weren’t costing her anything.Why she never felt tired with every soul she cleansed.Ravus desires to do whatever he can to protect his sister.He loves her too dearly to let her go it alone.No matter the cost.





	I Am Here

 Luna looks at her hands, confusion washing over her.

She performed the covenant. Exhaustion, pain, anything should be overcoming her right now.

But no, none of those feelings are bleeding through her body right now. Her hands aren’t shaking from being unsteady. Her vision isn’t blurry.

This is going so smoothly.

She supposes she should count her blessings. This isn’t something that happens often.

Really, it’s not something that should be happening at all.

The covenant with Titan should be wearing her down, but she stands strong with energy still.

Luna allows herself a small smile. She shouldn’t be getting cocky--no that will be her downfall. Luna releases a sigh as she hears the doors open. She steadies herself to be prepared for an Imperial.

And whilst it is, it is not who she is expecting.

“Ravus?” Luna gasps. How is he here? He shouldn’t be here.

“Lunafreya,” Ravus says with a weary sigh. “I was afraid I would not be able to meet you.”

Luna pauses fully taking in her brother’s appearance. Face drawn, pale. Hair white, no longer the same blond as her own. Ravus’s left eye now purple, and rage bubbles into her when she recalls the stupidity of his actions. Her eyes trail down to his MagiTek arm.

“Sister,” she feels his hand gently touch her cheek. “I know. I am aware of what you are feeling right now.” His voice is gentle.

“Are you?” Luna huffs. “You are so… so stupid Ravus.” Not an elegant choice of words, but seeing her brother like this hurts her. “You know what that is made of.”

“I do.”

“Then why--”

“Because it is the only thing keeping me alive right now, Lunafreya,” Ravus crosses to peer out the window. “If this is cut away from me… I won’t be able to live.”

Luna’s heart sinks. She knows that. She knows that Ravus is depending solely on that MagiTek to support his weak heart. After the incident with the ring, Ravus was barely able to hold up on his own. Yet, seeing as how it has so terribly affected him leaves her shattered.

“Still…”

“I wanted to be adequate for you, Lunafreya. If I could be accepted by the Six, then maybe that would ease the burden on you for what you have to do,” Ravus replies. “It could not be.”

“You knew it wasn’t going to work, Ravus,” Luna snaps. Ravus sighs softly.

“I did not come here to speak of me though,” Ravus turns only slightly. “I came to speak of you. The covenants… I know you have begun them for that supposed chosen king…”

Luna shakes her head, “Have faith in him Ravus.”

“He does not even know the price of the covenant,” Ravus’s voice is heated. He turns around to face her. “He does not know what pain that puts you through.”

Luna walks over to Ravus, gently placing her hand on his flesh arm. She takes his hand in hers, and Ravus’s face is overcome with bewilderment.

“May I speak the truth with you?” Luna asks softly.

“What is it? Of course you can,” Ravus appears stricken as she asks that. “Lunafreya, despite everything, I love you dearly, please do not forget that. I just desire to protect you. I do not want to harm you…”

“I know,” she replies looking at her brother’s mismatched eyes. “About the covenant. Perhaps, because it is the first time I do not feel it… But I am fine. I do not feel exhaustion. I do not feel pain. I feel the same.”

Ravus’s eyes light up at those words. Relief washes over his features. Luna hadn’t realized he was so concerned for her. Luna hadn’t realized he was even so aware of the pain it would bring her.

“That is a relief,” Ravus breathes. “That was a fear of mine… but if you are well, and I pray you always remain well, then I can accept this.”

Luna smiles softly at her brother. He’s still her brother. Even after everything that has happened, he’s still her brother. Even after he became Imperial Commander of the MagiTek forces, she has never been so relieved that he is on her side still.

“I wish I could stay longer,” Ravus begins with a gentle voice. “But I cannot. I must depart for now, sister. However, I do hope I can find more time to be with you. I want to make sure you are okay.”

“Thank you brother,” Luna says sincerely. Ravus nods shortly before walking out of the room.

She didn’t notice the small limp he had.

* * *

 

When Luna sends a secret letter to Ravus, his response is delayed. He responds much later than Luna had hoped, though she knows it’s because he does not get as much time to himself and is constantly watched by the imperials.

All his letters often asking her how she is doing. Luna can’t imagine why. There has been no pain in her body. No exhaustion. Everything is going so surprisingly well that Luna is almost afraid to bring it up. This isn’t how it’s supposed to go.

She’s happy it is, but still…

After a while, she starts noticing a slight shift in his usually elegant and flawless handwriting. Luna was always jealous at how faultless his handwriting as a child. Though, with every letter, it seems rushed. With every letter she sees a slight shake where a perfect streak of ink should be, there are crooks. She initially thought he was rushing to much to rewrite it and send her something flawless.

When it comes with every letter afterwards, more frequent, every other word to every letter, Luna knows something is wrong. She approaches the topic in his letter and Ravus simply replies that the Chancellor has been pressuring him and he doesn’t have much free time. He doesn’t want to make her wait in case there is an emergency, so he does not have as much time to concern himself with the status of his handwriting.

Luna doesn’t know if she should believe that.

* * *

 

Ravus had been visiting her more often after the first one. The visits grew more frequent for a time, she was pleasantly surprised when he would walk into her quarters lead by Pryna or Umbra. It brightened up her day, even though Ravus always told her not to be too happy.

Him being their usually meant the Imperials were too close for comfort.

Luna relishes in these moments. She loves being near her older brother. Constantly, she wishes they could go back in time where they were always so close. He was always so protective, so caring. He would smile all the time.

Now they are few and far between.

Luna notices changes in her brother though. The limp grows more severe. He initially tried to hide it, but it became too painful for him to contain that pain and would often immediately sit as soon as he made it within her quarters.

He would stumble sometimes getting to the chair, and Luna was so deathly afraid that he would just face plant. It became too worrisome for her some days.

“Ravus, your leg,” Luna begins.

“I know Lunafreya,” Ravus holds a hand up halting her. “I am aware that it is concerning.”

Luna presses her lips into a thin line, “You’re pushing yourself too hard, brother. Please, take care of yourself.”

Ravus sighs running an exhausted hand through his hair, “I know. You as well.” Luna opens her mouth to speak again, but he continues, “How are you? Well? Still no exhaustion?”

Luna shakes her head, “It’s scaring me actually.”

Ravus cocks an eyebrow up, “Scaring you? Why?”

“Because things are going _too_ well,” Luna murmurs. “I still have full strength. I feel no such exhaustion that I should… I am concerned that this may be leading up to something worse.”

Ravus stands slowly and wraps his arms around Lunafreya, “No, you will be fine. Everything will be okay.”

“How are you so certain?” Luna can use his confidence.

“I just know,” Ravus sighs. “I will protect you. I am here.”

She doesn’t know how much protecting he can do when he can barely stand on his own now. She’s beginning to think that she may have to protect him.

* * *

 

After all the healing she has done, and Luna still feels nothing, she begins to panic. Truly, she should feel something for healing the people. Exhaustion. The effects of being so near the Starscourge.

Why is she immune to everything?

It was beginning to cause her to fear for herself. She is mortal right? It is not as if she desires death or pain. Yet, when she is so well aware of the pain that this should bring, she can’t help but question everything.

She goes a full day of healing relentlessly, exhaustion never overcoming her. She speaks to Gentiana for any kind of reassurance.

“I do not understand,” she stares at her hands once again. “I should feel _something_.”

Gentiana speaks calmly, “Just as you are the Oracle to the Prince of Lucis, helping him, I do believe you have someone doing the same for you.”

Luna looks up at the woman, “What? Who?”

“One who would not hesitate to make a sacrifice. One who has many secrets.”

Luna deflates a little. The crypticness of her statement leaves Luna more confused.

More concerned.

Someone is risking their life for her and she is unaware of who.

She sends a letter to Ravus, but he doesn’t respond. She sends another one and he doesn’t respond. Luna stops sending them, realizing that perhaps he’s just too busy or they have been potentially found out.

Eventually, Luna receives a letter with a detailed apology of how he has been too caught up with everything going on with the Imperial forces and that they have pushing him hard.

Luna begs him to take care of himself. His response does not give her confidence.

When he misses a visit that they had arranged, Luna grows concerned and asks him if he is alright. He only responds with a promise to see you her again soon.

After he misses his second and third attempt, Luna insists that he tell her what is going on with him.

Ravus simply replies for her to ease up on the healing.

Luna is confused. How is he aware that she is healing people? She, then, assumes that it is a result from the news showing her healing people.

Luna replies that she is not feeling anything and wants to heal as many as she can since the numbers are growing.

His reply is what she expects of him. He warns her not to push her luck and to remember to exercise caution even if she’s not feeling anything.

She heeds his warning.

The time where he finally gets to see her again leaves Luna concerned. Ravus looks ill. She already thought he was pale and his face was drawn in too deep, but it seems things have just gotten worse. There are bags under his eyes where his once immaculate pale cream skin remained. He barely made it to the chair before his legs collapsed underneath him.

Luna panics.

“Ravus,” Luna says firmly. “What is going on? What are they doing to you?”

Ravus gives a weak smile, “It is nothing for you to worry about, Lunafreya.”

She winces when she hears how hoarse his voice is.

“They’re… they are not torturing you are they?”

Ravus shakes his head softly, “Do not worry about it.”

Luna grows frustrated with her brother, struggling to hold back tears of frustrating. Why won’t he tell her? Why won’t he confess to her the struggles that he is going through? Is it simply for her not to worry and try to back out of everything they’re doing?

That can’t be it.

But Ravus leaves that day without giving her a solid answer.

* * *

 

The next time she sees Ravus is after the second communion. She had finished with Ramuh and it went just as successfully. No pain, no exhaustion. It went smooth. Too smooth.

Ravus was hunched over in a chair in her room, barely able to breathe, barely able to stand.

“Ravus?!” Luna places a delicate hand on his abdomen. Ravus allows her a fragile smile. Gently, he caresses her cheek before moving a stray lock of blonde hair out of her concerned face.

“I am okay, Lunafreya,” Ravus replies with a delicate voice. “Do not fret.”

It was too late to tell her not to fret.

“Ravus, what is going on? What have they done to you?” Luna persists in her questioning. “I don’t want to lose you too…”

Ravus places his lips carefully on her forehead, brushing her hair gently, “I will be okay. I just want you to be okay.”

“I’m losing you Ravus,” Luna murmurs as Ravus rests his forehead on top of hers.

“You are not…” Ravus sighs into her hair. “I am here for you. I am okay”

Luna finds out the hard way that he isn’t okay.

She finds Ravus bent over the sink struggling to support himself. He breathes heavily incapable of steadying it. It’s inconsistent. Sometimes hitching. Sometimes there is a long pause before he gasps for air again. Luna didn’t know that he was here. He had told her that he was leaving not too long ago, and only to hear someone coughing violently in the bathroom.

Luna doesn’t mean to startle him, but he jumps upon feeling her hand touch his back.

“I’m sorry, Ravus. I didn’t mean to startle you,” her voice is hesitant and apologetic bracing him with a hand on his abdomen..

Ravus takes her hand into his own, “Lunafreya…”

“Brother, what is going on? Please, you cannot hide this from me anymore,” Luna says firmer than before. Carefully, she rubs his back.

Ravus’s breath shakes and begins choking. Luna does her best to ease his struggle, anxiety flowing through her veins.

When she sees black blood fill the sink Luna’s eyes widen and looks to Ravus, “Ravus… Ravus what is this?!”

He re-gathers himself releasing a shaky breath. “Lunafreya…”

“Ravus, _please_.”

“I just want you to be safe… To be okay…”

Ravus begins coughing again before she can say anything. After the coughing fits calm down, Luna leads him to her bed. She presses a cool cloth on his forehead. She knows that once he gathers his strength he's going to rush to leave.

“Brother, what are you hiding from me?” Luna asks patiently.

“I suppose I've been overworking myself.”

Yes, and black blood is an obvious side effect of such. Luna could have rolled her eyes at that.

“This doesn't have to be difficult…” she stops herself upon hearing the steady breathing of her brother. Luna feels the world around her grow smaller.

She knows that he’s dying before her eyes.

* * *

 

Luna doesn’t know when she fell asleep, but when she awakens her brother is no longer there. Only a letter where his body once laid. In irritation, she opens the letter.

His handwriting is no longer showing any signs of trembling within his hands. The same beautiful cursive is before her eyes and she truly does wonder what he is doing to himself.

He apologizes. The letter holds an apology for his secrecy and how he truly desires for her not to worry. That does nothing to quell her worries. Especially since he is nowhere near her. He’s nowhere within her grasp. Luna finds tears brimming at her eyes.

She can’t lose another family member.

* * *

 

Gentiana sees her struggle. She sees Luna deteriorated with the fear of whatever is bringing pain to her brother rather than to every covenant and person she heals. It’s ironic really.

He’s trying to save her from that fate, yet in the end it leads to her still feeling pain.

“Lady Lunafreya,” Gentiana speaks one day. Luna looks away from the window she was staring at.

“Yes?”

“Your brother, you are worried about him,” Gentiana speaks gently to avoid causing Luna panic.

Luna nods weakly, “I am. He was coughing black blood, Gentiana that’s a sign--”

“Of the Starscourge,” Gentiana finishes for her noticing how she was beginning to choke on her words. Luna pales at the idea. Her brother, with the Oracle’s blood, being contaminated with the Starscourge? “He does not have the Starscourge. Not yet.”

Luna’s eyes shoot up to Gentiana. Relief and confusion wash over her face.

“He is taking on the burden,” Gentiana looks to the window finally opening her eyes. “He wishes for you to live, so he takes the burden of the communion with astrals onto himself.”

“...He’s taking my pain?” Luna is baffled.

“For your sake,” Gentiana nods. “With every communion, every soul you heal, Lord Ravus feels that pain instead of you. He feels that exhaustion. So you can continue your duty with no pain.”

She clenches her dress.  Luna takes two deep breaths.

She needs to talk to Ravus before it’s too late.

* * *

The next she sees Ravus, he can barely stand on his own. The imperials have noticed his change. His weakness. It’s before she gives her speech in Altissia. He comes to give her reassurance.

“You can do this, Lunafreya,” Ravus whispers. “I am here for you.”

Luna cups her brother’s face gently rubbing his pale skin, she places her forehead onto his, “Ravus, I know what you are doing.” Her voice is tender. Trying to hold back her emotions to prevent herself from breaking down. From the gratitude she holds towards her brother for carrying her burden. From the anguish she feels that he would sacrifice himself for this. From the sorrow that she might be losing him.

“What do mean?” Ravus asks pushing into her touch.

Luna sighs softly, “Gentiana told me.” Ravus’s breath hitches slightly. “I know that with every communion, with every person I heal, you feel the pain I should be feeling.”

“I asked her not to tell you…”

“She felt bad for me,” Luna gives a sad chuckle. “But please Ravus… this isn’t yours to feel. This is my burden.”

Ravus shakes his head slightly, “Someone so young, forced to accept everything so early… As your older brother, none of this should be your duty. I should be the one to have to accept this fate.”

“This is the duty I have accepted.”

“And this is the duty I have chosen,” Ravus replies solemnly. He pulls away from her touch, holding her hands in his. “I am here for you. I will remain here until the bitter end.”

Luna gives him a torn smile, tears brimming her eyes.

“I am here for you as well.”

 _So let me share this burden with you_.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Ravus.  
> Just putting that out there.  
> I gave him the ability to take the pain away from Luna whenever she does something that would harm her because I feel like if her could, he would. I don't really know if that would make him an Oracle. But with Oracle blood I wanted him to have a different separate kind of power.  
> I also don't know how Ravus died. I know Ardyn cuts off his arm and he dies, but I mean, that just seemed kind of weird? So I made the assumption that maybe after the incident with the ring, Ravus's body was unable to support him and to keep him from dying he has that MagiTek arm made from who knows what deteriorating him anyway.


End file.
